Juste tourner la page OS
by Dolarsback
Summary: SPOILER SEASON 6 AND SPOILERS Lisbon se rend à l'ancien batiment du CBI pour rouvrir le passé. C'est sans compter sur Jane qui sera à ses côtés. Et si leur relation changeait suite à la découverte d'un petit ami de Lisbon ? Et s'ils devaient juste tourner la page ?


**Bonsoir ! **

**Voilà un petit os dont je ne suis pas bien contente, il est surtout brouillon. C'est un test de français pour moi (la langue française n'est pas ma langue maternelle) et puis je ne considère pas réellement ça comme une histoire. Ce sont surtout mes impressions sur cette saison 6 jusqu'à maintenant que je montre via les personnages de Mentalist.**

**Il y a sans doute des fautes d'orthographes et grammaire, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Mais voilà, j'avais tout de même envie de le poster donc bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Lisbon se trouvait devant l'ancienne grande porte du CBI, le local était abandonné pour l'instant, peut-être une banque remplacera cet endroit où elle avait passée ses journées pendant dix années. L'endroit auquel elle avait rédigée tant de rapport, tant reçu de dossiers, tant reçue de plaintes... l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Jane. C'était également presque dix années où elle avait bataillé pour l'affaire .et John et où ses jours étaient devenus si noirs. Les souvenirs du CBI la rendait joyeuse, nostalgique mais également si douteuse.. Les "et si" se multipliaient dans sa tête, et si elle n'avait pas dit ça, et si elle n'avait pas fait ça, et si elle ne l'avait pas aidé...

Pourquoi était-elle revenue ici ? Cela faisait quand même un long trajet d'ici à Austin. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, elle avait juste besoin de faire un petit vide dans sa nouvelle vie au FBI, de retourner vers son passé. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis deux ans devant ce bâtiment.

Ces deux années... elle préférait les enterrer pour ne plus jamais y repenser. Sa vie professionnelle, personnelle et sociale avaient été détruites en une journée. Rétrogradée dans un poste peu glorieux malgré ses années d'expérience, les visites du FBI dans son bureau avait fait comprendre à ses collègues qu'elle était la fameuse Teresa Lisbon, celle qui avait aidé son "petit ami" à se venger du tueur en série le plus dangereux actuel. Elle avait également dû se soumettre à certaines exigences du FBI comme ne pas sortir du pays et être surveillé. C'était des efforts bien vains, mis à part quelques lettres, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'informations sur Jane.

Elle tentait de ne pas se montrer rancunière mais difficile. Des lettres ne suffisaient pas à combler le vide qu'elle avait ressentie pendant ces deux années.

Sur le plan personnel, cela n'avait été bien meilleur. Bon, évidemment son plus proche ami avait été obligé de quitter le pays mais même ses frères s'étaient montrés bien discrets. Oh évidemment, il y avait Pike, il était charmant mais elle n'avait pas été prête à franchir le pas... jusqu'à ce que Jane arrive. Etrange mais la revenue de Jane les avait rapproché; pendant ses années au CBI, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps pour un petit ami et pendant la fuite de Jane, elle n'avait pas eu le coeur pour ça;

Maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle avait une vie relativement épanouie et Pike s'était montré très gentil.

- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir le droit d'être ici ? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Jane. Evidemment, qui d'autre ? Elle se retourna vers lui, contrarié de ne jamais pouvoir avoir un moment de tranquillité. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ses moments du CBI avec lui. Il la rendrait amère. Elle avait vécu plein de beaux moments avec lui, mais tous étaient gâchés par ses futures actions.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle

- Sans doute la même chose que vous. Je revis dix années de ma vie.

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

- Oui.

Elle soupira, quelques fois pendant son trajet, elle avait eu l'impression d'être suivie mais elle était flic. C'était une habitude cette impression.

- Vous allez devoir arrêter ça, je n'aime pas être suivie et si je suis venue ici seule, c'est pour des raisons bien précises.

- Je sais très bien vos raisons Lisbon mais je ne veux pas que vous vous enfermiez, vous vous faites du mal pour rien, la page du CBI est finie. Tournez-la.

Un beau culot qu'il avait, elle devait bien le reconnaître. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours trouvé incroyable chez lui mais également très énervant. Spécialement dans une situation comme celle-ci où il n'a pas bien grands chose à dire. Pourquoi était-elle aussi énervé contre lui en ce moment ? Aucune idée, ce lieu lui faisait juste repenser à tous les coups bas qu'il lui avait fait. Oui, comme elle le pensait, ces beaux moments qu'ils avaient passés étaient gâchés par d'autres moments bien plus sombres. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien fait attention à ne pas passer par la route où il l'avait laissé sans portable et véhicule.

- Comment voulez-vous que je la tourne alors que je vous vois tous les matins, vous et Cho ?

- Je l'ai tournée moi.

- Oui bien sûr mais moi je n'ai pas d"homme à tuer sous la main pour tourner cette page comme si c'était un livre usé que je ne compte plus jamais relire.

Ouch. Cette réplique lui faisait mal. Il pensait qu'elle lui avait pardonné. D'ailleurs très franchement, il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle ait éprouvée de la rancoeur envers lui. Après tout, elle l'avait aidé.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il savait depuis toujours qu'elle lui en voulait mais elle ne le montrait pas, le cachait. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment à l'endroit qui était le plus apte à lui faire remonter sa colère.

- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Je pense que ma traque de Red John est également devenu la votre.

- Evidemment, c'était mon affaire.

- Vous savez que je ne parle pas de la traque dans ce sens.

Elle ricana, toujours du culot, toujours du culot...

- J'aurai bien aimé. Au moins, j'aurai pu vivre pendant deux années sur une belle île sans se soucier de grand chose. Non à la place, j'ai dû être affecter dans un poste minable. Vous pensez donc sincèrement que nos situations sont comparables ?

- Vous pensez que j'ai vécu une belle vie pendant deux ans ? Demanda Jane en sentant la colère monter. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Ses deux années avaient été loin d'être belles.

- Osez dire le contraire ! Vous prélasser devant une mer, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un très mauvais mode de vie.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

- Oui !

Il recula de quelques pas d'elle tout en secouant la tête; si elle savait l'enfer qu'il avait vécu... Comment en étaient-il arrivé là de toute façon ? Il s'était rarement disputer avec Lisbon et la dernière ne lui remontait pas de très bons souvenirs. Il avait juste été inquiet de la voir partir si précipitamment du FBI, il avait décidé de la suivre jusque chez elle pour voir si tout allait bien mais il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne prenait pas le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Il l'avait alors suivi par curiosité et après quelques kilomètres, il avait compris où elle allait. Il aurait dû tourner et arrêter de la suivre mais voila, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée pour elle.

-Lisbon, ces deux années ont été horribles, comment vous pouvez penser le contraire ? Oui j'étais sur une île et alors ? Je m'en fiche de ça !

Il sut qu'il avait choisi les mauvais mots lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Lisbon.

- Oh monsieur s'en fiche. C'est vrai, il a réalisé son plus grand rêve, a peu de chance de se faire rattraper par la FBI et en plus vit sur une belle île. C'est évident que c'est une horreur de vivre dans ces conditions !

Elle avait également choisi les mauvais mots. Ils étaient au point de non-retour, une dispute semblait inévitable. Tant mieux sans doute, le silence ne leur allait plus, ils avaient vécu trop longtemps dedans.

- Très bien, Lisbon, très bien. Et si vous m'expliquiez en quoi votre vie a été dure ? Vous aviez un logement fixe, la possibilité de vivre tranquillement. Alors c'est quoi votre problème à vous ? demanda Jane en montant un octave

- Vous êtes sérieux ? J'étais surveillé comme un chien et après ce qui s'était passé, vous pensez que j'étais d'humeur à faire ma vie ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton

- Comme si c'était vraiment la raison ! Ricana-t-il, pendant vingt ans, vous n'avez pas voulu faire votre vie Lisbon.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Que connaissez-vous de ma vie ? Vous pensez toujours tous savoir, la vérité Jane, c'est que vous ne connaissez rien de mon passé ou même de mon présent.

- Je ne connais pas votre vie ? Alors pourquoi n"avez-vous jamais voulu d'homme dans votre vie ?

- Je n'avais pas les idées pour ça, je cherchais le bon, voilà tout. Et maintenant j'ai bien quelqu'un donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de discuter de ça.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Malgré lui, il avait ressenti un coup dans le coeur en entendant cette nouvelle. Il devrait en être heureux d'ailleurs mais non, il ne l'était pas. Il la dévisagea en cherchant avec espoir la preuve qu'elle mentait mais rien de bien concluant. Elle disait la vérité et cela fit tripler sa colère, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi.

- Vous avez quelqu'un ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Oui. Vous n'avez donc aucun droit de dire que je ne gère pas bien ma vie, je suis bien heu...

- Taisez- vous ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix que lui même ne reconnut pas.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sa colère disparut très vite pour laisser place des regrets. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Je.. je suis désolé, dit-il

Trop tard, elle le regardait déjà d'un air indigné, quelque chose s'était brisé en eux dès qu'elle avait dit à Jane qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Elle partir d'un pas vif vers les locaux du CBI, elle n'arrivait pas à croire comment la discussion avait tourné et n'avait aucune envie de continuer de discuter avec lui. Déjà pour qui se prenait-il à la suivre ? Et pour lui parler comme ça ? Elle pensait bien mieux gérer sa vie que lui, elle n'avait tué personne, elle !

Au départ, elle n'avait pas eu dans ses projets de rentrer dans l'ancien bâtiment du CBI tout simplement car elle n'avait pas le droit, si elle se faisait prendre, elle risquait de gros ennuies mais sa dispute avec Jane lui avait enlevé ses idées claires. Un peu comme sa dernière dispute avec lui, disait une petite voix dans sa tête... Oui mais elle ne risquait pas de se faire assommer par un tueur en série cette fois-ci, Jane s'était occupé de ça !

Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, elle ne l'entendit pas, peut-être était-il retourner dans sa voiture avec un peu de chance. Elle dû forcer la porte mais réussit à rentrer. L'endroit n'avait pas changé à part bien entendu que l'endroit n'était plus meublé. Elle se rappelait des bruits de téléphone et de clavier mêlé à des voix bruyantes... C'était comme dans tout lieu public mais celui-la était spécial, l'ambiance avait été différente. A moins que ces souvenirs soient erronés par la nostalgie. A droite, la porte du bureau du boss. Elle en avait connu un bon nombre. Minelli, Hightower, Laroche, Wainwright… Un était mort, une était en fuite, un autre était mêlé à une sombre histoire…

Elle continua sa route et trouva l'ascenseur qu'elle jugea en bon état mais faute de prudence, elle prit les escaliers. De toute façon, rien que l'ascenseur lui faisait remonter des souvenirs… Ces fois où elle lui avait proposé son aide… qu'il avait complètement ignoré. Au final, qui s'est retrouvé pendant six mois sans nouvelles ? Oui, elle n'avait pas oublié ces six mois également. Lui si, c'était une page tellement facile à tourner. Et voilà, elle arrivait dans SON étage. Celui où elle avait dirigé une équipe pendant dix années. Une sacré équipe d'ailleurs ! Ils étaient les meilleurs mais également les moins appréciés des procureurs. Ils étaient tous complémentaires et s'entendaient à merveille ce qui malgré tout n'était pas toujours le cas dans une équipe. Bon évidemment, il y avait toujours une tare dans une équipe… Eux, c'était leur tare qui les rendait si détesté et si bon.

Elle franchit l'open space, au fond à gauche, on pouvait encore voir la trace d'un ancien canapé qui était resté trop longtemps sur le sol. Cette trace la fit sourire, ce canapé était bien l'un des rares souvenirs de Jane qui n'avait pas été gâché. Elle vit au fond son ancien bureau de boss. Ce poste lui manquait, même s'il était fatiguant et qu'elle n'avait jamais été fan de la paperasse, agent senior du CBI avait été un très bon métier pour elle et le regrettait de temps en temps.

Un bruit dans la cuisine la fit bouger. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre son arme ce qui était idiot étant donné que le local pouvait très bien être rempli de squatteurs. Elle s'avança prudemment… et soupira lorsqu'elle vit que c'était une tête blonde bien trop connue qui était dedans. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas parti.

- Je vous pensais parti, dit-elle

- Après comment je vous ai parlé ? J 'ai un peu trop honte pour ça.

Elle soupira et se rapprocha de lui. Il caressait le plan de travail qui était resté sur place

- Vous vous souvenez de toutes nos soirées où on finissait par un thé ?

- Mhh…

- Ca me manque, avoua-t-il, depuis que je suis revenu j'ai l'impression qu'on est moins completementaire.

- La vie au FBI est moins tranquille qu'au CBI .

Il acquiesça légèrement pensif.

- Je suis désolé Lisbon. Je n'aurai pas dû vous dire ces choses.

- Ce n'est rien Jane, soupira-t-elle, cet endroit me rend à bout. On oublie les bons souvenirs pour laisser place aux plus mauvais…

- Exactement… est-ce que je suis trop indiscret si je vous demande qui est votre petit ami ?

- Oui mais puisque vous le devinerez de toute façon… C'est l'agent du FBI Pike.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Pike, Pike, Pike… C'était sans doute le latino qui passait la voir quelque fois. Il s'était douter qu'il en pinçait pour Lisbon mais de là à officialiser…

- An officier… Cela m'étonne, répondit-il en souriant

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne vous voyais pas avec un officier. Vous êtes trop carrés pour les supporter. Il vous faudrait quelqu'un dans le domaine mais qui n'est pas un agent pour ne pas péter un plomb.

-Ah parce que vous savez quel type d'homme j'aime ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oui. Déjà vous aimez les hommes en col roulé…

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se rappelant cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans cette même pièce après une affaire quelque peu loufoque.

- Il y a un endroit qu'on n'a pas encore vu... le grenier, dit Jane

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants yeux dans les yeux, ce grenier était un grand symbole pour eux, il avait représenté leur lien si spécial puisqu'elle était la seule qui montait dans ce grenier avec lui mais également l'endroit où ils se rapprochaient et en même temps s'éloignaient. Il avait témoigné de solidarité avec elle pendant l'affaire Red John en lui avouant ce qu'il savait mais toutes ses informations ne s'étaient montrées très utiles lors de la confrontation puisqu'il l'avait abandonné.

- Allons-y, dit-elle

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte blindée qui était mi-ouverte. Ils avaient vu sur Sacramento via la grande baie. Le lit improvisé de Jane était encore ici, et quelques anciennes fiches de notes traînaient par terre. Elle se baissa et en ramassa une, c'était une fiche déchirée de son ancienne carnet des personnes à qui il avait serré la main. Elle vit Bertram, Mashburn, Minelli, Hightower et d'autres… Combien de temps avait-il passé à faire cette liste ? Elle se rappelait de toutes ses heures où il restait seul dans le grenier à tenter de se rappeler.. Puis il avait fait croire qu'il s'était fait enlevé par Lorelei.

- Lorelei…, chuchota-t-elle

- C'était un gachis, une belle manipulation de Red John, dit Jane

- C'était une meurtrière qui a torturé une personne.

- Oui. Comme moi.

Il avait raison malheureusement Elle avait pendant des années tenter de le raisonner, de le ramener à la raison. Oui mais à la fin, qui lui avait donné un gun ?

- Je regrette tellement de choses, soupira Jane

- Ah oui ? Comme ?

- Déjà, ne pas vous avoir laissé entrer dans ce grenier facilement.

- C'est du passé Jane. Ne disiez-vous pas qu'il fallait tourner la page ?

Lisbon s'avança vers la terrasse où elle pouvait profiter d'une belle vue. Sacramento lui manquait, c'était une belle ville avec un bon vivre.

- Vous connaissez Pike depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Jane en s'avançant vers elle

- Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour ma vie amoureuse ?

- Ca m'intéresse, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

- Depuis deux ans.

Deux ans ? Pourquoi aurait-elle connu un agent du FBI lorsqu'elle était shérif ? A moins que…

- Le FBI vous a envoyé des larbins ?

- Oui. C'était l'une des choses auquel j'ai dû me soumettre.

- C'est scandaleux !

- Non, j'ai déjà eu une grande chance de pouvoir conserver un poste dans la police…

Il se demanda comment elle avait pu supporter ces deux ans où elle s'était vue complètement rétrograder. Il trouvait ça honteux qu'une agent comme elle puisse être aussi rabaisser mais comme elle le disait, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas être virer tout court. Il s'imagina avec amusement Lisbon dans la circulation. Non, cela ne lui allait décidément pas.

- Vous avez donc un larbin du FBI comme petit ami.

- Pas un larbin, un agent. Il faisait juste son travail, répliqua-t-elle agacée

Il sentait un froid commencer à se glisser entre eux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ce petit ami. C'était sans doute de la jalousie mais il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer, c'était tellement plus facile lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux indisponibles pour une relation.

Mais voilà, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Lisbon et ceci le rendait incapable de commencer une relation. Seulement, s'il jugeait ses réactions en ce moment, c'était tout simplement de l'indifférence. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment interroger sur les sentiments de Lisbon envers lui. De l'amitié, ça c'était sûr. De la confiance ? Oui. Mais de… l'amour ? Rien ne l'avait vraiment prouvé. Elle avait toujours montré un attachement mais en quoi cela prouvait de l'amour ?

Il pourrait donc dire que leur relation est fraternelle mais il ne se sentait pas du tout comme un frère. S'il ne ressentait pas de l'amour, c'était en tout cas un très gros attachement.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il

- Pardon ?

- Je… n'aime pas l'idée de vous avec un petit ami.

Elle resta muette quelques secondes, elle n'arrivait pas à décerner son ton. Il n'était ni froid ni colérique. Il ressemblait plutôt à une confession pour lui-même.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est votre problème.

Moi non plus…

Il laissa Lisbon complètement confuse. Il devait s'assurer… qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il devait voir.

- Lisbon, fermez vos yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Fermez-les. S'il vous plait.

Elle allait dire non, bien sûr mais son regard lui rappela cette journée dans le parc, où il lui quémandait son gun. Comme cette fois, elle sut qu'elle allait se ranger à ses décisions. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle ferma les yeux.

- Ne me frappez pas, dit-il

Après avoir dit ça, il s'avança rapidement des lèvres de son ancienne boss. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, surprise, et le regarda quelques secondes ne comprenant rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je m'assure de quelque chose

Il replongea sur ses lèvres, s'attendant à recevoir une gifle mais rien Lisbon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser mais ne le frappa non plus. Il recula en comprenant qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis toujours.

- Merci. Je devais juste vérifier quelque chose.

Elle ne sut quoi dire, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous voulez rentrer à Austin ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tout les deux rendus compte qu'ils ressentaient bien plus pour l'autres qu'ils ne le pensaient, mais plus jamais ils n'en reparleront car ce baiser était juste une page à tourner.


End file.
